voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanata Tachibana
Kanata Tachibana is a selectable character from Finally, in Love Again. He appears in the second season and becomes a regular in Larme. Background Kanata is a novelist who works under the pen name 'Kana'. When Kanata was young he was often alone as his parents worked often. He'd feel lonely and the library had always his safe haven as it would relieve him of his lonely feelings. And so, he had gained a love for books and writing, which eventually lead him to pursue his dream as a writer. Like all dreams, it did not start out well even though Kanata had been writing at an early age. During his time in college, he joined a writing club and produced many writings in a variety of topics. At one point, he would randomly submit an erotic writing and won a prize. Even then, he had yet acquired the fame he has today but continued towards his dream. While in college, around his twenties or so, he was dating someone but had broken up with her because she crushed his dreams. After Kanata gained his fame, she tried to "reconcile" with him and get back together, but Kanata saw through her lies and refused. At some point, his grandmother began to worry that he didn't have a special someone. What's He Like? Kanata - What's He Like.jpg Kanata - What's He Like2.jpg Appearance Kanata has frizzy, neck-length brown hair and brown eyes, which he wears black thick-rimmed glasses over. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Kanata wears a dark blue tennis sweater with red and white bands over a white, buttoned-up shirt. *'Formal Attire:' Kanata wears a dark grey shirt and a light grey blazer. He also doesn't wear his glasses. Personality Kanata is eccentric and often makes perverted comments towards you, and enjoys your reactions. He's very serious about his work and observant, a necessary trait for any novelist (which he deems as average in his field of work). While he likes to joke around and tease you, Kanata is a polite, respectable person, dependable and hard working. He pays close attention to his materials and will do research on particular subjects that he wants to put in his novels. He can be seen bringing his notebook anywhere he goes, so that he can write down what he had seen, learned, and inspired him. Kanata has a way with words, and can easily coerce someone into helping him with something. He is also friendly and can mostly get along with everyone. But to those who fail at understanding him, he comes off as cold. Kanata, is at first, not interested in marrying or dating as he finds it troublesome and comprising to his line of work. However, he still wishes to be with a person whom he will love and truly be able to enjoy his time spending it with them. According to Kazuki, Kanata has a sort of air around him that very noticeable. Summary of Routes The Proposal Kanata appears as a regular customer in your new store. He made a bold, out-of-the-blue marriage proposal to you in order to appease his grandmother. Though you wanted to outright refuse, for obvious reasons, you end up pretending to be his fiancee. You both don't see your relationship turning into true love and at some time, would even deny the possibility. Your feelings for him grow and is tested when Kanata goes against his own professional conduct. Without letting him explain, you accuse him of his wrongdoing and storm out of his life, but there's more to that than meets the eye. The Proposal Epilogue Coming soon... Trivia *He likes your strawberry shortcake. *He has taken ballroom dance lessons for research for one of his novels, and he really enjoyed it. *Since Kanata appears in the second season of the game, his story only has ten chapters, as opposed to the usual thirteen chapters. *In his story, he writes a novel titled "Finally, in Love Again". *Kanata is also the person who served as the driver of the proposal stories. Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Kanata Tachibana Category:Characters Category:Writer Category:Bespectacled Category:Blood Type A